Café au rhum
by Aliocha
Summary: Parce qu'ils ont beaucoup à apprendre l'un de l'autre et que leurs cœurs semblables peuvent s'ouvrir le temps d'une gorgée de café et d'une rasade de rhum... Zoro, Robin, ou un échange verbal de plus de dix minutes entre eux, top chrono.


**Titre :** Le café et le rhum

**Personnages :** Robin, Zoro

**Genre :** Général sans romance (trèèèès légère ambiguïté), un soupçon d'amitié et un embryon d'allusion à un de mes couples phares (je plaide coupable)… Vous l'aurez compris, ce n'est ni tout blanc ni tout noir.

**Résumé :**Parce qu'ils ont beaucoup à apprendre l'un de l'autre et que leurs cœurs semblables peuvent s'ouvrir le temps d'une gorgée de café et d'une rasade de rhum… Zoro, Robin, ou un échange verbal de plus de dix minutes entre eux, top chrono.

**Crédits : **One Piece est la propriété de son auteur, Eiichiro Oda.

« Le nez de Cléopâtre, s'il eût été plus court, la face du monde en eût été changée » est une citation de Blaise Pascal (_Pensées_)

Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, le titre de l'ouvrage que lit Robin n'est emprunté à aucun ouvrage existant (enfin j'espère XD), c'est une invention de ma part.

**Note :** il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans cet OS, je le crains. Mais j'avais envie de passer la relation Zoro-Robin au scan. J'espère que vous les trouverez IC comme Irish Coffee (boisson qui contient du café et un peu de vodka – à défaut de rhum – pour les néophytes). Je vous fais grâce du prochain jeu de mots qui me viendra à l'esprit. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Le café et le rhum**_

_**.**_

Robin leva les yeux de l'ouvrage qu'elle lisait à la bougie, clignant des paupières.

« Tu ne vas pas te coucher ? »

Assis de travers sur une chaise en face d'elle, Zoro lui jeta un coup d'œil, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence avant qu'elle ne l'apostrophe.

« Mh ? Si, si, je vais y aller. »

Voilà quelques minutes déjà qu'il avait clos son entraînement du soir. Il avait décidé de passer par la cuisine pour piquer un peu de rhum, et y avait découvert l'archéologue, plongée dans la lecture d'un de ses épais livres. D'une main qu'elle avait fait fleurir sur la table, elle sirotait une tasse de café. Sans mot dire, il s'était installé à l'extrémité de celle-ci, buvant silencieusement quelques gorgées du digestif au goulot.

La quiétude de la pièce était agréable pour qui avait l'habitude de vivre sur le bateau de Monkey D. Luffy. Tout était si calme qu'on entendait presque le navire respirer, prenant lui aussi un repos bien mérité.

Robin tourna une page sèche et esquissa un petit sourire.

« La cuisine est tristement vide sans la présence de Sanji.

– Cet idiot de joli cœur…, marmonna machinalement le bretteur, en réaction au nom « Sanji ».

– Il ne t'agace pas tant que ça », fit remarquer la jeune femme d'un ton indifférent.

Zoro arqua un sourcil vaguement interrogatif vers elle. Puis il haussa les épaules et reporta la bouteille à ses lèvres.

« Pas tes oignons. »

Un rire très discret ourla les lèvres de l'archéologue. Elle effleura la page sous ses yeux, le visage posé dans sa paume dans une expression douce.

« C'est quelqu'un de bien.

– …

– Non ?, fit-elle en relevant ses orbes bleu nuit vers lui.

– Si, ouais, sûrement.

– Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu.

– Je vois surtout pas où tu veux en venir.

– Pourquoi devrais-je en venir quelque part ?

– Tu veux dire que tu me parles de ce fichu cuistot juste pour faire la conversation ?

– On peut dire cela. »

L'ancien chasseur de primes ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il la savait peu causante, lui non plus n'était pas très loquace, il préférait l'action… La perspective d'une discussion entre eux semblait déjà compromise.

Robin, elle, se satisfaisait de cette présence pragmatique et n'était pas le moins intimidée du monde par l'inflexion peu amène dans la voix du sabreur. Elle avait peut-être un peu trop misé sur l'improvisation en ce qui concernait l'entrée en matière, mais embêter un peu Zoro n'avait pas de prix, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi sage qu'elle.

Zoro soupira. Devait-il réengager la conversation avec cette femme trop mystérieuse pour lui, ou décamper ? Son instinct lui soufflait une solution intermédiaire : rester, mais dans un mutisme buté. C'était peut-être son humeur du soir, ou bien ce regard opalin et sondeur qui le confondait plus qu'il n'eût su le dire.

Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à la présence si sereine d'une jeune femme sur le navire. Après tout, ses relations sociales se résumaient aux crises d'hystérie de Nami, aux trivialités de Luffy et compagnie, et aux prises de becs avec Sanji alors quand on finissait la journée avec le calme olympien de Robin, vous l'excuserez, mais il y avait de quoi être désorienté. Et Zoro n'avait jamais eu le sens de l'orientation !

Mais pas si désagréable, le décalage. Dépaysant, étourdissant, mais pas désagréable. Il décida de faire un microscopique effort.

« Tu lis quoi ? »

Pas comme s'il était vraiment intéressé par la réponse, mais étant donné l'heure, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus.

Robin redressa son ouvrage de façon à ce que la couverture soit visible. Zoro feignit de lire le titre qui s'étalait sur cinq lignes, opinant du chef. Mais il pouvait parier avec Nami sans trop craindre de décupler sa dette qu'il s'agissait d'un livre parlant d'histoire et de fossiles.

« _Anthologie des récits de voyage des plus grands explorateurs, archéologues et historiens des ères oubliées_, lut Robin, qui avait remarqué que le spadassin ne s'était pas donné la peine de déchiffrer les caractères du titre.

– Ça te passionne vraiment, tous ces trucs du passé, dit maladroitement Zoro.

– Un peu comme toi et les sabres, non ? »

Elle essayait encore de détourner subtilement le sujet vers lui. Zoro, par riposte ou parce que la réponse lui semblait trop évidente, choisit de se taire.

Robin ne parlait pas beaucoup d'elle, hein ? Et pourquoi lui, il devrait parler de lui ? Quelles que soient ses relations avec ses nakama, ce n'était pas son genre de s'étaler avec l'un d'eux sur ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il n'aimait pas, ses passions et ses aversions. Il estimait que sa façon d'être parlait pour lui.

Deviser sur sa vie antérieure à son recrutement dans l'équipage ? Pas sa tasse de thé non plus. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, aucun membre de l'équipage n'avait connaissance de son passé, que ce soit celui de son enfance ou celui qu'il avait mené en tant que « chasseur de pirates ». Il avait bien failli en parler à Luffy, une fois ou deux, mais l'esprit volatile de son capitaine l'avait découragé, aussi avait-il renoncé à cette idée.

Et voilà qu'il faisait cette étrange expérience d'être confronté à son homologue féminin, en quelque sorte. Deux personnes aussi secrètes pouvaient-elles arriver à converser sur d'autre chose que la pluie et le beau temps ?

Robin tourna encore une page, et sembla oublier sa question précédente.

« Kenshin-san. »

Zoro n'avait jamais totalement compris les gens qui l'apostrophaient alors qu'il n'y avait que lui dans la pièce, et qu'ils étaient déjà au milieu d'une discussion, aussi décousue et bancale fût-elle. Il attendit, sans lever son regard demi-lune sur l'archéologue.

S'il l'avait levé, il aurait pu voir le visage hésitant de la belle.

« Pourquoi as-tu rejoint Luffy ? »

C'était une des questions qu'elle avait le plus envie de poser aux membres de l'équipage. En tant qu'archéologue, tout ce qui avait attrait au passé l'intéressait naturellement, y compris le passé de ses nakama. Elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant sur elle, il était encore trop tôt. L'empreinte des événements d'Enies Lobby, qui lui avaient douloureusement rappelé le Buster call, était encore trop fraîche dans son esprit.

Contre toute attente, Zoro répondit sans atermoiement. Il devinait, à son ton retenu, qu'elle était simplement curieuse, et que cette curiosité n'était ni mal placée, ni malsaine.

« Il m'a tiré d'un mauvais pas quand j'avais perdu jusqu'à mes katana. Sans lui, j'aurais été exécuté. Enfin, j'ai pas accepté tout de suite, mais je te fais pas un dessin, tu connais Luffy. Finalement, je me suis entendu lui promettre de faire partie de son équipage si je récupérais mes sabres.

– Quitte à devenir pirate ?

– Quitte à devenir pirate, confirma Zoro. Bon, mauvais, ça n'a pas d'importance tant que je tiens ma promesse.

– Celle que… tu as faite à Luffy ?, demanda Robin, incertaine.

– …Non. Une autre. »

Zoro ponctua ces mots par une bonne rasade de rhum, signant par-là la fin des questions-réponses. Il regrettait sa négligence l'allusion à cette autre promesse avait dû éveiller encore plus la curiosité de l'archéologue et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Mais à la réflexion, Robin, oui, même Robin devait avoir connaissance de son but. Devenir le meilleur épéiste au monde. Elle ignorait cependant tout de son origine et de la valeur de son katana blanc.

Robin, fidèle à elle-même, ne broncha pas quand Zoro coupa court à la conversation, le visage fermé. Elle avait bien senti, elle aussi, qu'ils étaient les membres les moins expansifs de l'équipage, et que ce n'était pas parce qu'il faisait nuit et qu'ils étaient seuls que l'homme allait s'épancher plus facilement. En cela, ils n'étaient guère différents.

« Je vois », murmura-t-elle en reposant les yeux sur son ouvrage, comme désintéressée du sujet.

Si elle était réellement curieuse, elle savait aussi respecter le cercle privé qui entourait un être humain. Surtout celui d'un homme aussi récalcitrant à partager quelque chose de visiblement trop personnel pour être communiqué à la première venue.

Zoro obliqua du regard vers elle, avec une expression un peu interloquée. Il aurait pu parier qu'elle allait insister, après qu'il en ait trop dit. Mais à présent elle lisait comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il n'avait pas été à deux doigts de lui parler de sa promesse faite à Kuina… Dérouté, il secoua brièvement la tête. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être contrarié, certainement pas !

L'espace d'un instant, il s'était vu tout lui raconter, de but-en-blanc. Le duel qui avait marqué son enfance, les larmes amères de sa défunte rivale, leur serment, ses larmes à lui… Il y avait en Robin une part de discrétion qui inspirait la confiance et invitait à la confidence. La défiance qu'il lui avait portée, à ses débuts dans l'équipage, s'était totalement évaporée après les épisodes d'Enies Lobby. Mais pour autant, il restait sur une certaine réserve avec elle, peut-être par habitude.

L'archéologue s'amusa de son attitude, qu'elle étudiait du coin de l'œil. En fait, elle était vraiment étonnée. Agréablement étonnée. Il n'avait pas déguerpi sur-le-champ, non, il ne s'était toujours pas esquivé malgré les questions qu'elle lui posait. Peut-être parce que c'était une forme de fuite, et que fuir n'était pas dans les cordes de cet homme.

Pour dissiper son malaise (sa frustration ?, n'osait-il penser), Zoro reprit la parole un peu brusquement.

« Et toi ? Tu aurais préféré mourir ? »

C'était peut-être un peu trop… direct. Les prunelles de Robin s'agrandirent, témoignant que la question la déstabilisait. La page qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts s'était légèrement froissée. Il soutint son regard, comme s'il avait mûrement réfléchi avant de parler. _Super moyen de réengager la conversation_, se félicita-t-il avec cynisme. Oh et puis, le tact et lui, ça avait toujours fait deux.

« Oublie ça, reprit Zoro d'un ton abrupt.

– Non, ça va, assura-t-elle en tentant un sourire. Je suis juste un peu surprise. »

En fait, elle avait même renversé un peu de café sur elle, mais comme le breuvage avait eu le temps de refroidir pendant qu'ils parlaient, elle avait réussi à faire comme si de rien n'était face au bretteur.

Cependant, rien dans la question de ce dernier n'indiquait à quelle période de sa vie l'épéiste faisait référence. Petite, elle avait eu envie de mourir pour expier son impuissance face aux flammes d'Ohara qui emportaient sa mère et son ami, le géant Sauro. Embrochée sur le crochet de Crocodile, elle avait eu envie de laisser la vie la quitter sous les ruines d'Alabasta s'effondrant sur elle et ses rêves. Entre les griffes du CP9, elle avait eu envie de se sacrifier de son plein gré pour permettre à ses nakama de poursuivre leur route. Maintes fois par le passé, elle s'était faite une raison. Elle ne serait jamais reconnue, ni acceptée, ni tolérée. Sa condition de pirate n'était qu'un larcin de bas étage qui ne faisait qu'ajouter au crime planétaire qu'elle commettait par sa seule existence.

La marque de l'anéantissement et de la résignation qui l'avaient imprégnée alors avait laissé une trace indélébile dans son cœur. Mais depuis qu'elle avait rejoint Luffy et que ses détracteurs du CP9 avaient été décimés, l'espoir de pouvoir s'épanouir enfin ne l'avait plus quittée. C'était parmi l'équipage des Mugiwara qu'elle avait choisi de guérir de ses peurs irraisonnées et de se reconstruire.

Robin regarda Zoro bien en face. Celui-ci put constater, par ce simple contact visuel, qu'elle était bien déterminée à lui montrer que sa question ne méritait pas d'être posée.

« J'ai eu plusieurs fois envie d'en finir, naturellement. Le mur, je le croyais beaucoup trop haut pour moi, mais… J'ai traversé beaucoup d'épreuves qui m'ont permis petit à petit de remonter la pente. Avec le recul, c'était peut-être un mal nécessaire pour pouvoir reprendre goût à la vie. Je n'ai qu'un remord, celui de vous avoir tous mis en danger.

– Il vaut mieux vivre avec des remords qu'avec des regrets, commenta Zoro avec un bref sourire.

– Quant à savoir si j'aurais préféré mourir que d'être ici à discuter avec toi… La réponse semble trop évidente pour être donnée, tu ne trouves pas ?, demanda-t-elle en souriant à son tour.

– T'avais qu'à l'ignorer comme je t'ai dit », grommela-t-il pour la forme.

En fin de compte, tous deux vivaient avec le poids de leur passé. Lui ne pourrait rompre avec tant qu'il n'aurait pas accompli sa promesse. Elle ne pourrait oublier le sien, trop tragique, et parce que, outre la mémoire de ces événements à préserver, oublier le Buster call d'Ohara, c'était perdre le souvenir de sa mère.

Robin se leva, tasse à la main, pour aller se resservir du café. Zoro la suivit du regard, machinalement, et d'un mouvement du poignet il fit distraitement tournoyer le fond d'alcool qui restait dans la bouteille. Il était au rhum ce que le café était à Robin, pensa-t-il, philosophe. Robin avait eu une expérience de la vie aussi noire que le café qu'elle buvait matin et soir. Aussi amère, également. Sans une pointe de douceur pour en relever le goût. Mais ce que Zoro ignorait, c'était que depuis qu'elle avait rejoint l'équipage, Robin mettait du sucre dans son café.

Avec la grâce qui accompagnait chacun de ses gestes, l'archéologue porta la tasse pleine du breuvage fumant à ses lèvres. Elle l'éloigna presque aussitôt avec une petite grimace, s'étant brûlée la langue.

« Hm… Il y a autre chose dont j'aimerais te parler, si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

– C'est pas comme si tu m'avais demandé mon avis jusque-là, de toute façon.

– C'est vrai. Puis-je continuer sur ma lancée alors ? »

Zoro fit un mouvement de tête qu'elle interpréta comme une approbation, tout du moins de l'indifférence à risquer de parler de lui. De toute façon, il était seul maître de ce qu'il voulait bien lui dire. Au fond, ce n'était qu'une conversation inoffensive entre deux adultes responsables. Il but un peu de son tord-boyaux, sachant très bien que cela ne le désinhiberait pas outre mesure, en attendant la question suivante avec une insouciance nouvelle.

« Très bien… Aimes-tu les hommes ou les femmes ? »

Zoro recracha violemment une gerbe d'alcool devant lui, s'étranglant à moitié.

« Tu es une perverse, toi aussi ?, s'écria-t-il en élevant inutilement la voix.

– Je ne vois pas de connotation obscène dans ce genre de questions », dit Robin en penchant la tête sur le côté, sincère.

Le bretteur cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, la bouche tordue dans une expression que l'archéologue jugea plutôt comique. Il n'était pas question qu'il parle de sa sexualité, d'autant moins avec une femme qui était son aînée ! Il préférait encore qu'elle l'interroge sur son passé !

_C'est quoi, cette entourloupe ? Elle est de mèche avec le cuistot_ ?

« Alors ?, s'enquit Robin, amusée.

– …Joker », dit-il à contrecœur.

Robin s'esclaffa alors franchement, son rire cristallin carillonnant dans la cuisine spacieuse. Il était très désopilant d'indisposer le futur plus grand bretteur du monde par une question somme toute anodine. Elle s'en était déjà rendue compte, Zoro avait une fâcheuse tendance à assimiler la moindre remarque émise à ce sujet à de la dépravation éhontée. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il méprisait la galanterie excessive de Sanji (même si ce dernier était, à tous les points de vue, un dépravé éhonté). Et cette façon d'éluder la question, c'était une forme de réponse… Même s'il n'en avait sans doute pas conscience.

Zoro s'était redressé sur sa chaise et la fixait d'un air bravache, n'appréciant guère d'être la cible de ce genre de questions intimes et encore moins de faire l'objet de l'hilarité de la jeune femme.

« Hi hi, je te charrie, excuse-moi, reprit-elle, sentant les mauvaises ondes affluer jusqu'à elle. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais te demander.

– Ravi de t'avoir fait rire, répliqua-t-il d'un ton un peu froid. Tch. Je te laisse une dernière chance pour assouvir ta curiosité, ne la gaspille pas. »

Il aurait tout simplement pu solder ici la fin de cette discussion qui s'éternisait, pour lui qui n'était pas un adepte des échanges verbaux d'une durée excédant cinq minutes. Mais cela aurait laissé entendre que la question posée par Robin l'embarrassait au point de se défiler. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait passé l'âge où il fuyait une personne pour peu qu'elle lui pose une question indiscrète.

Robin hocha la tête et s'assit sur le plan de travail avec légèreté.

« En tant qu'ex-partenaire de Crocodile, j'ai eu un certain nombre de dossiers entre les mains, déclara-t-elle. Dont le tien. C'est comme cela que j'ai appris que tu aurais pu rejoindre Baroque Works, si on avait accepté ta condition.

– Être le chef de l'organisation, se souvint Zoro.

– En y réfléchissant, nous aurions été amenés à collaborer, remarqua Robin. Si tu avais défait le chef en titre, à savoir Crocodile, bien sûr.

– C'est vrai qu'il y avait cette enflure de croco, là… »

Il était étrange de penser que Zoro et elle auraient pu faire connaissance dans de toutes autres circonstances. Alors qu'ils avaient été ennemis à leur première rencontre, ils auraient agi en tant qu'alliés si l'escrimeur avait pris le contrôle de cette organisation secrète.

L'archéologue se souvenait très bien du dossier de recrutements dont elle avait eu la charge étant donné son rang dans l'organisation. Elle se remémorait sans peine la photo de Zoro prise à la volée, rageusement trouée par l'extrémité incandescente d'un cigare.

« Qu'aurais-tu fait, à la tête d'un réseau comme Baroque Works ?

– J'aurais démantelé l'organisation de l'intérieur. Il y aurait eu des adversaires intéressants au moins, dit-il en repensant à son combat contre Mr 1, l'homme au fruit tailladant. Mais je savais qu'on rejetterait ma condition en bloc. »

Avec nostalgie, Zoro se remémora la façon dont il s'était débarrassé du messager de Baroque Works, pas seulement animé des louables attentions de venir le recruter dans une organisation à vocation criminelle. Cependant, s'il avait pu en prendre le contrôle, ses desseins, comme il l'avait dit, n'auraient certainement pas été les mêmes que l'ancien capitaine corsaire, pour ne pas dire qu'ils lui auraient été en tout point opposés. Ainsi, Alabasta n'aurait pas connu autant de turbulences et Vivi ne se serait pas fait de cheveux blancs. Comme quoi comme disait l'autre, le nez de Cléopâtre, s'il eût été plus court, la face du monde en eût été changée…

Robin acquiesça pensivement. Sa question n'avait pas d'intérêt réel, finalement. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme aussi droit que lui aurait eu alors comme ambition en dirigeant un tel réseau d'assassins ? S'ils avaient été partenaires… Mais est-ce qu'il aurait sollicité ses pouvoirs et ses connaissances, d'ailleurs ? Zoro n'aurait pas cherché à exhumer une arme antique, ni même à dominer un pays… Ce n'était pas là son rêve. Non, il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'elle, puisqu'il se moquait éperdument de lire les ponéglyphes à la recherche desquels elle vouait sa vie.

« Une chance que ça se soit passé comme ça, finalement, conclut-il. Sinon, je pense pas que j'aurais pris la peine de faire le discernement entre les gredins de Baroque Works et toi.

– Je n'aurais pas opposé de résistance. Je t'aurais peut-être même proposé de t'accompagner, puisque je n'aurais plus eu nulle part où aller. »

Zoro eut un rire bref en imaginant la scène.

« Je sais pas si j'aurais accepté si facilement !

– J'aurais su me montrer persuasive, souffla Robin.

– Moi aussi. »

Reportant le goulot de la bouteille à ses lèvres, il feignit de pas avoir perçu le sous-entendu dans la phrase de Robin, si sous-entendu il y avait. Il devait déjà subir les remarques ambiguës d'un certain blondinet ces temps-ci, ce n'était pas pour se coltiner les phrases à double-sens d'une archéologue, aussi charmante soit-elle.

Les orbes couleur nuit de celle-ci ne s'étaient pas allumés plus que d'ordinaire lorsqu'elle avait prononcé cette phrase délibérément équivoque pour troubler l'épéiste. Elle ne pouvait jurer qu'elle se mentait, cependant. Si l'histoire s'était réellement passée ainsi, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'être sûr, même pour elle, qu'elle n'aurait pas essayé de lui faire du rentre-dedans pour qu'il accepte qu'elle le suive. Certes, elle n'était pas une femme sulfureuse et corrompue jusqu'à l'os, mais quand on était recherché sans relâche sur les quatre mers du globe et que la possibilité de s'offrir les services d'un garde du corps se présentait, il n'y avait pas beaucoup à hésiter sur l'éthique de la chose. D'ailleurs, à l'époque, elle n'avait pas assez de dignité pour éprouver de la culpabilité à trahir ses collaborateurs et à s'attirer la sympathie de ceux qui avaient été ses opposants. Mais peut-être que Zoro aurait rejeté toutes ses tentatives, son sens de l'honneur lui interdisant de pactiser avec une ennemie venant tout juste de retourner sa veste.

« Ta bouteille est vide », apprit-elle au bretteur qui ne détachait pas sa bouche du goulot.

Celui-ci s'en éloigna aussitôt, étonné, puis vaguement gêné. C'était pour se soustraire au regard contemplatif de la belle qu'il avait cherché à se donner une contenance en buvant.

Il se leva alors, mains sur la table.

« Bien, si t'as fini avec tes questions ennuyeuses…, dit-il pour dissiper le silence et cette prise en flagrant délit de « je-suis-tellement-perturbé-que-je-ne-me-rends-pas-compte-que-je-siffle-une-bouteille-vide ».

– Tu vas te coucher, en paix avec toi-même ?, suggéra Robin.

– Non, je reprendrais bien un peu de ce rhum. »

Il passa devant elle pour se planter devant le réfrigérateur. Ce fut au moment où la porte refusa de s'ouvrir qu'il fut confronté à un problème de taille.

« Merde. Le verrou du cuistot, j'avais complètement oublié. »

Après s'être longuement gratté la tête, ayant déjà vainement essayé en cachette le « Sésame, ouvre-toi » pour remédier à ce problème récurrent, il se tourna vers Robin et prit un ton désinvolte.

« Tu le connais, le code pour ouvrir ce machin, toi ?

– En effet.

– Et heu… Ce serait trop te demander que de me l'ouvrir, je suppose…, hasarda-t-il.

– Désolée, la confiance que m'accorde Cook-san me l'interdit.

– Non, mais tu n'es pas obligée de me dire la combinaison, juste de le faire toi-même et...

– Je refuse également. »

Zoro haussa très haut les sourcils.

« Et pourquoi ? »

Si elle voulait glaner encore quelques informations sur lui en échange de l'ouverture du réfrigérateur dans lequel était enfermé son précieux rince-gosier, c'était non tout net. Il détestait qu'on se serve de lui et il n'était pas prêt à s'abaisser à un tel recours juste parce que Sanji avait décidé de mettre un stupide verrou sur le frigidaire. De plus, il estimait avoir épuisé son quota de bonne volonté pour la soirée.

L'espace d'un instant, Robin parut presque contrite d'avoir à motiver son refus. Mais elle finit par s'expliquer avec son ton habituellement égal et indifférent.

« Ken-san, ne le prends pas mal, mais… Est-ce que tu pourrais aller prendre une douche ? Les relents de transpiration deviennent vraiment gênants depuis tout à l'heure. Alors ce serait mieux si tu filais sous la douche sans plus tarder, vraiment. »

Zoro cligna une fois des yeux, et inspira par le nez. Hou là, c'était vrai qu'il ne sentait pas la rose après son entraînement intensif du soir… D'habitude, les méchantes exhalaisons ne l'empêchaient pas d'aller faire ses petites affaires avant d'aller se reposer, mais il avait momentanément oublié qu'en présence d'une dame, ce genre d'odeur pestilentielle était à proscrire. Pas besoin de s'appeler Sanji pour savoir cela.

« Ouais, j'y vais, grommela-t-il d'une voix bourrue. Désolé. »

Il renonça au rhum et prit la direction de la porte. Robin reprit son café refroidi pour en boire quelques gorgées.

« Tu n'es pas aussi hermétique que tu veux le faire croire, murmura-t-elle avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil.

– C'est l'alcool, répliqua Zoro dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air aussi soûl qu'une religieuse ayant fait vœu d'abstinence. Et je pourrais en dire autant de toi, ajouta-t-il.

– C'est le café », répondit-elle sur le même ton, souriante.

Zoro lui fit un sourire dubitatif, puis lui adressa un signe de tête pour lui signifier un « bonne nuit », que l'archéologue lui rendit muettement, bras repliés contre elle et mains serrées sur sa tasse.

Il gagna la salle de bain, l'humeur à l'autodérision… L'alcool ? Le café ? Et pourquoi pas la potion magique et le sérum de vérité pendant qu'on y était ?

Il s'étonnait des qualités de communication dont il avait fait preuve ce soir-là. Et la simplicité avec laquelle la soirée s'était déroulée, alors que Robin était la personne la plus énigmatique de ses compagnons de bord, le surprenait plus encore. L'épéiste se demandait même s'ils n'auraient pas continué sur leur lancée toute la nuit, s'il avait eu le bon sens de prendre une douche avant (ou si Robin n'avait pas fait de chichis et accepté de déverrouiller le réfrigérateur pour lui, au choix). Robin posait certes des questions singulières, peu anodines quoique désintéressées, et il avait bien été indisposé par sa curiosité à un moment…, mais sa présence était lénifiante, et sa voix avait un quelque chose d'apaisant.

Zoro bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, évitant sciemment la salle de bain. Se doucher, tailler la bavette, c'était bien joli, mais une bonne nuit de sommeil s'imposait avant la savonnette et les beaux yeux de l'archéologue. Il s'endormit avant même d'avoir touché son matelas.

Robin avait paisiblement regardé la silhouette du bretteur s'éloigner.

Il y avait encore plein de choses qu'elle aurait aimé lui demander, cette nuit-là. Si sa couleur de cheveux était vraiment naturelle ou bien s'il se les était teints lui-même sur un coup de tête pourquoi il portait ce bandana noir lorsqu'il se battait mais aussi quand et comment l'idée de se battre avec trois sabres, dont un entre les dents, lui était un beau jour venue. Ou encore de quoi était-il fait pour absorber des quantités prodigieuses d'alcool sans devenir complètement soûl ou subir un quelconque effet typique d'une surconsommation de ce niveau. Elle repoussa une mèche charbon derrière son oreille, souriant dans son café. Est-ce que les trois boucles qu'il s'était greffées à l'oreille découlaient d'un besoin de se démarquer… Et comment se faisait-il qu'il ait le sens de l'orientation d'une huître dans le désert…

Mais Robin avait d'autres interrogations à lui partager. Des questions plus délicates, des interrogations qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le courage de lui exprimer avec son détachement habituel. Quelle était cette promesse qu'il avait mentionnée et qui lui tenait tant à cœur… D'où lui venait cette inquiétante cicatrice qui lui barrait transversalement le torse. Et aussi… Pourquoi il avait pris la peine d'amortir sa chute après avoir été foudroyée par Ener, cette fois-là sur l'île céleste, alors qu'il se défiait encore d'elle à ce moment-là.

Sa personne toute entière l'intriguait. Et, en tant qu'archéologue très impliquée, Robin décida qu'elle parviendrait bien à connaître toutes les aspérités, et à élucider le mystère que Zoro Roronoa semblait lui poser perpétuellement.

**.**

**FIN**


End file.
